Sonic Revival
by Nerokin4
Summary: Sonic is Dead, but he is not gone, his power has been used by humans for year, along with the power of his companions. (I am so sorry Lovers of Sonic but haters of Power Rangers.)


**Sonic Revival**

The X-Rangers

Sonic the hedgehog and all his friends were once a great part of this world. Then they were killed in an explosion in a containment warehouse for explosives. They were stubborn however and their spirits and energies never left this world. One man found a way to contain these energies and communicate with the spirits. He even perfected the technology to transform into the spirit contained in the device. His name is Dr. Alex Cooper, former X-Ranger.

Danny Freeman was the "Average Joe" at St. Edwards High School with more than average interests. He liked to help people but not if he had to make the need happen, and he enjoyed playing his guitar. He had only two friends outside of his band, Karen Turner and Michael Webster, who were nothing like him. Michael liked getting into fights, and Karen liked to tinker with machines and inventions. One day their physics teacher Dr. Cooper came in looking messed up. His black hair was spiky and his lab coat was dirty with ashes. Danny asked the good doctor what happened and he just said, "I needed to get some dangerous material."

"Why?"

"I don't really have much of a life outside of school; I'm researching the creation of something."

"Okay."

The class started and ended quickly marking the end of the day, and Danny, Karen and Michael were stuck in detention. Michael got into a fight with one of their classmates and Danny and Karen unwittingly tried to break them up. Now all three of them were in detention. There was a disturbingly eerie silence in the absence of their teacher.

There was an explosion coming from the city of New York. Then he came out and told them to follow him. He took them to his office and into a huge room underground. It was a lab of sorts with a super computer, a bunch of wires and connectors and other bells and whistles.

"What is this?" Michael asked. He wore a leather jacket with blue denim jeans and a red shirt. His hair was black and his eyes were deep blue.

"This is the X-Ranger Laboratory," Cooper said. "This is where the X-Rangers were formed, and you three are their next generation."

"X-Rangers?" Danny asked. "Those cyborg dressed people who defend all of New York with the powers of the legendary Blue hedgehog and friends? Those X-Rangers?" he wore a crimson shirt and khaki pants. His hair was brown and his eyes changed from green to blue and back every ten seconds.

"Yes and I have been watching you three and you have the capability to become the next generation."

"We can't be X-Rangers!" Karen exclaimed. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a denim skirt, black tights and a yellow t-shirt. "Don't you need superhuman powers and senses or something like that!?"

"Those are provided with the X Morphers." Cooper retrieved a set of wristwatches from the table, one had a blue sphere in the face, another had a red sphere, and the last had yellow sphere. Each had a ripcord on the side for reasons unknown.

"These are the X Morphers?" Danny asked.

"Only three of them," cooper said. "The others were stolen a while ago. The most dangerous one would be the Shadow X- Morpher. That one has the essence of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. But that's not important right now; the city is under attack by an overly smart madman. We need the X-Rangers now more than ever."

Danny saw no other way out than to do as Dr. Cooper said.

"What do we do?"

"You three put the Morphers on and do as I do," Cooper said. They each put on a Morpher that was given to them by Cooper.

"Alright now do as I do and say as I say," Cooper said.

"Sonic X!" (Slam the sphere) "Sonic Speed!" (Pull the rip cord). Armored gauntlets, boots, crotchgaurds and breastplates slammed together onto them. Very thin Chainmail appeared covering the arms and legs. Then came the helmets and visors. Each one had spikes on the outside for decoration to match the character the armor made them look like. Danny had large blue spikes going out and down. Karen had yellow spikes in the front that posed no threat, but she had large fox ears. Michael had red spikes that just went straight down. The back of the leg armor had a tail that matched the character. Danny had two more spikes on the back and a small stick of a tail. Karen had two large and bushy tails, and Michael had a small red swivel.

"This is cool." Michael said.

"What Powers do we have?" Karen asked.

"Being of Miles Prower's intelligence Karen has the power of flight as Tails did before her," Cooper said. "Strong willed and irritable as Knuckles the Echidna, Michael has the strength of the red echidna. And finally, with the heart and spirit of the Sonic the hedgehog, Daniel has acquired the speed of the blue hedgehog. Together you make X-Rangers Team Sonic."

Professor Evander

Out in the city there were robots attacking the people. Each one looked indistinguishable from the rest, with half ovular build and limbs, but each belonged to a separate group. There were the shooters, who attacked with some sort of rockets, the punchers who had no weapon but could attack with spring loaded fists, and finally the impalers who threw spears. Oddly enough none of the attacks on the people in the city hit anyone. Then came the X-Rangers.

Danny saw a stranger fall victim to a raid of the Robots. They would've killed him if Danny hadn't dashed straight through them all. Karen came and helped the man to his feet. He took off with only a "thank you" no questions asked. The robots then turned their sights on Danny and The group. The shooters fired and Danny rushed in dodging every rocket, and taking out every Shooter. Then the Impalers started vaulting their spears at Karen who blew them away with a cyclone from her twin tails. The Punchers were left to Michael who dodged every punch and landed many of his own, destroying them all.

Then the flying robots came. They had spherical bodies and weapons under the plating. And another thing to mention was the fact that there was a bigger land-based robot. It was really fat and had six arms on two legs as big as the regular robots.

"Michael, Karen, you guys take care of the flying robots," Danny said. "I got Big Ugly."

"But Michael can't fly!" Karen said. Then Dr. Cooper came up on some communication device in their helmets.

"Michael, I forgot to mention one thing!" he said. "Knuckles the Echidna wasn't very fast but he had one way to travel quickly enough, he could glide even on very light currents of air!"

"There's the solution," Danny said. "You guys take out the flying ones and I've got the big guy." They took off in different directions. While Karen was twirling the robots around into each other, and Michael was gliding his fists into the "airbots," Danny was dodging every punch and kick from the big robot he was fighting. Eventually he decided out of nowhere to rush around the body of the robot and kicked the head clean off.

Then a man came up on a hologram. The entire projection was blue so he couldn't make out the color of important features. He had spiky hair and work goggles. He was in a long sleeve jacket, black pants, and long boots for a man.

"I am Professor Evander future ruler of this city!" he said. "I shall carve this city in my own image and there is nothing that the X-Rangers can do to stop me!"

"We can at least try, Evander!"

"Oh? You must be the Sonic X-Ranger, Well I will rebuild Dr. Eggman's Legacy and bring this world under one rule! What can you possibly try to do!?"

"Never say Never, Evander, you go down by the time that dream city rises!" Karen said.

"Who are you to stop me!?"

"Have you forgotten!? We Are the X-Rangers Team Sonic." Michael said arms outstretched. "Together we can do anything!"

"Anything?" Evander queried. "Even take out your allies!?" As soon as he said it three X-Rangers jumped them from behind. Danny looked at them and he was scared because of what he saw. There was a guy about his age In X-Ranger armor that made him look like Shadow the Hedgehog, black gauntlets and boots and black helmet spikes with red streaks that moved outward. There were two girls; one looked like Rouge the Bat. She had the wings and the ears and the white helmet, and purple getup, the other was dressed like Blaze the Cat. She had purple armor, a zigzagging tail, and a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. They both looked like they were Danny's age.

"What is this?" Danny asked. "These are our friends!"

"Take down these three warriors and you shall be recognized as a threat to my plans." Evander said. The hologram vanished. Shadow X charged at Danny, pulling out a weapon from his arm. Or should I say turning his arm into a weapon. Instinctively Danny did the same, creating the Sonic Sword out of his right fist. He clashed with Shadow X and he put up a struggle to overpower the other, however he was ultimately brought down.

"Not worth it." Shadow X said.

"My turn." Rouge X said. She rushed for Karen who instinctively turned her arm into a blaster, and fired. She missed every shot and ultimately was hit by Rouge X in the face and taken down.

"Next up." Blaze X said. She swirled around to create a flaming tornado and dashed at Michael. Michael tried to punch her but she dodged every blow. She finally kicked him while her foot was on fire and knocked him out.

"Let's do this." Shadow X said. They ganged up on the trio and almost killed them. Were it not for the spirits of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles showing up and blasting them down the street they would've been dead.

The Blue Hedgehog

Danny woke up in the X-Ranger lab. All of his wounds had been taken care of and Danny found himself looking into the eyes of a blue hedgehog' ghost. He knew immediately that he was dead. But no. Dr. Cooper was their too.

"Doctor! He's awake!" the ghost said.

"Mm? Ah good! You're awake!" Dr. Cooper said. "Looks like you found three of the X Morphers as well. I've never had a more successful first day as a Ranger."

"You were an X-Ranger?" Danny asked.

"Long story. Anyway, Danny you've got a concert coming up with your band right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've got a mission for you that can wait until after then, though it's one of critical importance."

"Can I know what it is?"

"Sonic, why don't you explain?"

The Ghost turned to Danny and started his story. "You see according to the doctor it's been sixteen years since I died. There have been attempts on my life on that day, and then finally the explosion took me and all of my friends. You tried to protect me from that horrible incident actually."

"What?" Danny had to ask.

"Your mission is to protect me from all of those attempts on my life. I must warn you, you may fail at the last of them. But without that failure I may never have been your friend and you would never have the power to stop Evander."

"So you gave your life so I can help other people?"

"Basically, yes." Sonic said. "However the time machine that will take you back is warming up, it may take a while, up to a week."

"That's my concert, right?"

"It's been a day; it won't be ready until the day after your concert," Cooper said.

"I guess you can relax until then." Sonic said.

The Concert of the Year

Danny and his band mates didn't think of themselves as particularly good. In fact they thought they were the worst amateur band in history. If anyone who actually heard them said that, though, they'd be lying. They were the best unprofessional band in New York. They took other band's songs and turned them into their own while still giving the original band credit for the song.

At the concert Danny planned to play a song by an old time band from the two thousands called Bowling for Soup. He was the unclaimed leader of the band. The band members looked up to him fondly. On drums was Chase Sniper. He was rambunctious but he had a kind heart. On bass was Logan Truman, he was the most spirited of the bunch, but he tried to calm down every time it was serious. On keyboard was Sierra Reese, she was the most serious about practice, but she tried to have a little fun. Then, on guitar was Danny, and as you know he liked to help people.

They were almost ready to go on. They had gone over the lyrics to the songs again; the most important one was the last one, _Endless Possibilities._

"I can't believe it!" Logan was saying. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a leather jacket for the concert blue jeans and a purple t-shirt "This is the first concert that we've ever had and it's happening in our teen years!"

"Logan I understand how you feel," Danny said. He wore almost the same thing as Logan but his shirt was blue. "But we have to remain calm for this." The announcer came onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Phantasma!"

Danny came out and introduced the first song. Queen's_ Princes of the Universe_. The song brought out cheers unexpected from the audience. Next up was Journey's _Separate Ways_, which brought even more excitement from the audience members. Then came the Finale, Bowling for Soup's _Endless Possibilities_. Danny's personal favorite he actually focused during this one.

"_This is my escape  
I'm runnin' through this world  
And I'm not lookin' back  
'Cuz I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not lookin' back_

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's like that for me  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending

I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)  
(Endless Possibility)"

"And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it!  
As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it!  
So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/sega_sound_studio/endless_ ]___

I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)  
(Endless Possibility)"

"Drop that smile 'cuz you're beaten again"  
"No this is where my journey begins!"  
"You're losin' speed  
You're losin' your flow"  
"But inside is a power you'll never know"  
"Then let it out it's inside you"  
"You'd better all stand back 'cause I'm comin' through!"

"I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach-  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me-

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility  
Endless possibility(Endless possibility)  
Endless possibility(Endless possibility)  
Endless Possibility!"

This song was the best they'd ever done, and so the audience was roaring in cheers once the final guitar solo was over with. The charity concert was a huge success. And so Danny and his band mates started their rise to fame. However this step into a normal life for Danny had to wait, because the world needed him in other ways and he knew this. Right now he looked into the audience and saw Karen and Michael cheering him on like crazy.

Twenty Fifteen

Danny woke up in a workshop. There was a yellow fox with two tails looking at him. It looked as humanoid as Sonic's ghost. It came to him suddenly after a few minutes that he was looking at the full body of Miles Prower, a.k.a. Tails the Kitsune. With a start Danny jolted from the bed he was on with a light scream.

"Hey, hey! Its okay, it's okay," Tails said. "Calm down sir." Danny wasn't calming down so Tails slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Calming down a little he started to remember how he got here.

It was the day after the concert. Danny was suited up and ready to travel through time. The portal opened and Danny rushed through at the speed of sound. Unfortunately the portal's endpoint was fifty feet above the city. He fell five feet, hit a building and lost consciousness.

"Thank you, Tails." Danny said.

"You know my name?"

"I'm a friend of Sonic's, at least I will be."

"Do you know me?" said a voice from behind the door. Out came an Echidna with spiked fists and red fur. Danny had to slap himself to remind himself that he's gone back in time. He knew immediately this was Knuckles the Echidna.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're Knuckles, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Knuckles said.

"You said you will be one of Sonic's friends, what do you mean?" Tails asked.

"What's the date?" Danny asked.

Tails looked at a digital wristwatch on his arm. "October fifteenth, twenty fifteen, Why?"

"That's the day I was born,"

"You're from the future?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, the date then is July twelfth, twenty thirty one."

There was a knocking on the door, and in came Sonic the Hedgehog in the flesh.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I found him limp and falling fifty feet to the city" Tails said.

"Sonic, this guy claims to know you in the future," Knuckles said.

"I'm sorry," Danny said. "I should introduce myself, Sonic. I'm Danny Freeman."

"It looks like you already know me." Sonic said. "But just to be nice, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you, again."

"So, Danny, what brings you here?" Tails asked.

"Him," Danny pointed to Sonic.

"What about him?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm here to keep him safe until he dies the way history says he did."

"How does history say he died?" Tails asked.

"All of you and all of your friends were killed in an explosion."

There was an eerie silence for ten minutes. Then-

"If I'm dead where you're from how do you know me?" Sonic asked.

"I know your ghost. And I harnessed your power when your previous legacy lost the ability to handle it."

"Can you show this power?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait; am I not in my Getup?"

"You came here looking like a normal human." Tails said. Danny looked down. It was true; somehow the X-Ranger uniform disappeared leaving behind his blue guitar shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Oh then I should show you." Danny said. "Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" all at once Danny transformed into the X-Ranger that Sonic's ghost allowed him to be. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"So you're my latest legacy eh?" Sonic said. "Hopefully you won't be the last."

Then came a familiar sound to Danny from just outside the workshop.

"Sonic X!" Shadow X's voice said. "If you want to protect the blue hedgehog, come and face me!"

Danny's Revenge

Danny charged outside and found Shadow X surrounded by Evander's robots. Danny told Sonic what was happening.

"So I'm not the only one who can loan his power to humans?" Sonic said.

"Basically, yes." Danny said. "I need to do this alone."

"But what about the robots?" Tails said. "And look!" they all looked up and found Amy Rose in the flesh, unconscious and trapped in an explosive cage.

"How do we get her out?" Sonic asked.

"Unless Sonic X can defeat me, forget it," Shadow X said. "The explosives in there are set to go off whenever anyone touches it. And don't worry about the robots; they're on standby for our fight."

"Then let us begin." Danny said. He assumed a fighting stance, and so did Shadow X. They moved to Danny's left and ran for it. Danny created the Sonic Sword, and Shadow X created his own weapon, the Shadow Spear. They were running through the forest, exchanging blows, when they reached a tree as wide as a truck is long. The roots provided a ramp enough for them to run upwards along the trunk of the tree. They ran side to side and sometimes separated to avoid getting hit by branches. Finally Danny pushed Shadow X into the path of an oncoming Branch and they hit. Danny reversed his direction, lifted his feet from the tree trunk and Skydived straight at Shadow X. he rolled up into a ball form and increased his speed. When they made contact Shadow X turned into his human form, and Danny landed on his feet.

"Now, let's see who's under the- Huh!?" he was about to say hood as he turned around but when he saw the human face, he recognized it almost as his own. Same brown hair, same facial features, everything about it was the same as far as he could tell. Then those eyes opened and he saw that they were the same blue-to-green as his. This was undoubtedly his brother who was separated from him during the divorce.

"Who-Who are you?" he asked. "What happe- oh god! Where's Sonic X? I need to apologize to him."

"Relax Xavier," Danny said. "Try to stay calm but I'm your brother, Danny, and I am Sonic X."

Xavier's face only looked less happy to find out he had been targeting his brother to kill. "Oh god Danny I'm so sorry!" Xavier put his face in his hands as tears started to flow.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "Does your X Morpher Still work?" Xavier checked his Morpher's functions. Meanwhile Danny got a look at his attire. He was wearing a button down shirt over a red t-shirt with no logos on it. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a pair of loafers. He looked like he was applying for a job rather than trying to look normal.

"Yeah it still works." Xavier said.

"Good because its creator needs it back soon." Sonic and the gang came over.

"Hey. What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow X turned out to be my long-lost twin brother Xavier."

"The explosives in the cage should be deactivated. You can get Amy now." Xavier said.

"Thanks!" Sonic said. He dashed back to the cage and came back with Amy in his arms.

"S-Sonic?" Amy said as she came to. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me and some new friends." Sonic answered.

Amy looked at Xavier and screamed. "You!"

"Don't worry Amy!" Danny said trying to calm her down. "He wasn't himself."

"Amy, did he hurt you in any way?" Sonic asked.

"No I was looking for you to ask you something (Remind me about that later) when all of a sudden these robots show up and that human dressed like a metallic version of Shadow comes in and knocks me unconscious!"

"Sorry, Amy." Xavier said.

"It's okay, I guess."

"Anyway, Amy? What did you want to ask me?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to know how you really feel." Amy said. "I know you're afraid of me but I want to know why? In fact I want to know why I want to know this now."

"Sonic it may be a while before you realize this for yourself, but during the week since you regained consciousness, you told me to tell Amy the answer to this while you aren't around," Danny said.

"Too bad, because I really wanted to know myself." Sonic said.

"Okay, tell me…er?"

"Danny Freeman. This is my brother Xavier."

"Okay, enlighten me Danny."

"Maybe when we're in private?" Danny said. "I was told not to tell Sonic."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's head back to Tails' place."

Sonic's True Feelings

Tails was performing a check-up on Xavier to see how his health was going. Sonic and Knuckles were keeping watch over him to make sure nothing happened to him again. Amy and Danny were in the living room, waiting for news, either bad, or more hopefully good. Amy had to ask again the question on her mind.

"Sonic hate's me doesn't he?"

"Not even close." Danny answered without even a hint of surprise.

"Then why is he so scared of me?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you get hurt. He's actually in love with you but he thinks being with you will put you in danger."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Amy if you don't trust me maybe you'll trust him," Danny called to the Sonic in his X Morpher.

"Hello Amy. Long time no see," Sonic said.

"Sonic! You're a Hologram!?"

"No, Amy, it's worse. I'm dead." Amy stared at Sonic's ghost ready to cry. But the tears wouldn't come out. "Amy, I know you want to cry but when w- I died I wanted to give you an answer to your question. I actually heard Danny's answer to your question and he's right. I do love you, but I thought that a relationship between us would put you in harm's way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked.

"I didn't know until the day w- I died."

"You almost said 'we' didn't you?" Amy accused. "Why are you saying 'we'?"

Sonic hung his head. Suddenly, as if on cue, Tails called for Danny to come downstairs. As Danny was going downstairs, Sonic Met him in the middle and asked how long they had left. The news wasn't so happy.

"I'm sorry. You've only got five hours."

"Oh… Thanks for not telling Amy."

"No problem." Danny said growing depressed by the second.

"Telling me what?" Amy said coming down the stairs.

"I really shouldn't Amy," Danny said with surprise. "It will only make things worse for you."

"Telling Me What!?" Amy demanded pulling out a hammer.

"… You and everyone you know are going to die… today."Amy looked shocked that he knew this and wouldn't tell her. Even, Sonic's future ghost wouldn't tell her that they would die in the few hours left in the day. Worse only he knew how.

"Amy, if there's anything you want to do with me, now would be the time," Sonic said. With eyes filled with tears, Amy rushed over to Sonic and kissed him. Sonic looked confused now. Sonic knew Amy knew he knew about this. So why would she kiss him anyway? That's how Sonic started considering his feelings for Amy; at least that's what Danny figured.

"Why?" Sonic said.

"Because I know how you truly feel now. I just need to wait for you to figure it out," Amy said.

"How long did it take my ghost to figure it out?"

"After I told you how long? Three hours."

"Then I want to figure it out." Sonic walked away.

The Explosion

Sonic came out of his room, three hours later. He had finally figured it out. Unfortunately it was a little late. Danny was attacked by Evander's robots and they took Amy, Knuckles and Tails away. Sonic came outside and rushed over to Danny's mangled body. Sonic asked what happened to the others.

"The robots came again… and they took the others… beat us to the ground… and the worst part… Their leader's an X-Ranger!"

"X-Ranger?" Sonic asked.

"Someone like me and Xavier." Xavier was lying on the ground five feet away. He was pretty beat up too, but it looked like they both would live, at least according to Sonic. Ironic, him judging how close to death someone else is, when he had only two hours to live.

"Do you know where they went?" Sonic asked Danny.

"I have a pretty good Idea." Danny answered.

Danny and Xavier morphed again and they made their way to the abandoned New York Style Fireworks depot on thirty second street. There they found all of Sonic's friends unconscious and tied to the majority of the contents of the warehouse. Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Tails the Kitsune, Knuckles the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, everyone was there, tied to the giant bomb in the center of the warehouse.

"This is it, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"That bomb goes off in twenty minutes actually." Xavier said. "But yeah it goes off as soon as you step inside."

"Hello Sonic X!" said a voice from the shadows. She walked out and it turned out to be Amy X. she had the armored dress, the pink armor and the giant hammer. "You're looking better than you did an hour ago." She said.  
"No thanks to you, I'm fine." Danny said. There was something familiar about this girl that he couldn't place. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen you before?"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," Amy X said. "My power source is, Amy's mad at you Sonic X!"

"Stand back guys, take her out the bomb goes down."

"As you wish!" Amy X said. She charged hammer at the ready. Danny just sped past and Amy X missed by a few feet. Danny turned around, jumped and slammed into her. She fell down, Danny kicked her Morpher and she transformed back into her normal self which really scared him. Black hair, Red eyes, and face of an angel… this was someone he knew before, but whom?

"Let's go!" Sonic rushed into the warehouse and it blew to pieces with everyone in it.

"Sonic!" Danny screamed. He rushed into the rubble and found Sonic's body. He was still alive, barely; he had just long enough to say his last words.

"Danny… Did I die… as I was meant to?" Danny just nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "You told me… the Chaos Emeralds… disappeared… from the moment… I died… right?" Sonic said growing fainter. "I think… I know why… Danny… I want you… to take them… Protect them from Evander… and use their power… when it's most necessary… Promise me this."

"I promise." Danny said. Sonic the Hedgehog died in his arms then, and Danny kept repeating himself over and over. By now the tears had begun to flow.

The Reunion

With all of the Chaos Emeralds, Danny opened a rift in time and brought his brother into their appropriate time. This time he reappeared on the ground in the X-Ranger lab. Danny was crying now more than ever. Karen and Michael rushed in to help him and he was taken to his home, where Xavier met his father for the first time.

"Danny? What happened?" His father asked.

"I just lost a friend." Danny answered.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Freeman asked Xavier.

"I'm your son Xavier." He answered. Okay there was a shocker for his father. He met his son after sixteen years apart from him and the mother. He never even knew what he looked like.

"Xavier does your mother know you're here?" His dad asked.

"She doesn't even know I'm out of town." Xavier said. "I was kidnapped."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the old man, Professor Evander, took me from my home made me forget everything and turned me into the Shadow X-Ranger."

"Who was the friend you lost?"

"No one important," Xavier said.

"Your mother would never believe this."

"Make something up, please dad," Danny said.

Mr. Freeman decided to call their mom, Jessica Freeman, who was still a single woman. He told her that Xavier ran away to see Danny, but they had a hard time recognizing each other. She was so relieved that Xavier was okay, but she was in no condition to go up there to get him just yet. She explained that she was sick with worry, literally, and with this good news she would heal but it would take a few days. So she asked him a favor. She knew that in his father's care Xavier was going to be okay so she asked him to take care of him for her.

"I'll do my best," Mr. Freeman said.

"Thanks, Hank," Ms. Freeman said.

Mr. Freeman walked into the living room where Danny was still crying and Xavier was glaring into space.

"Well your mother can't come get you for a while, so you're stuck with me for the time being," He said to lighten the mood.

"Good," Xavier said. "Because I've got a lot of work here."

"And I'll need his help to make sure no one suffers like Son- like my friend and his friends," Danny said.

School. The next day of school was the worst for Danny; he had trouble readjusting to the normality of the very idea. After going back in time and losing a new friend, Karen and Michael had a hard time cheering him up. Xavier went to school as a transfer student, just so he could catch up on what he missed in school. But his focus was always on helping Danny.

Dr. Cooper didn't have time to even try to cheer him up which made him feel worse but he was working on something equally important. It was a way to transform Sonic X into Super Sonic X, the Golden Hedgehog's last legacy. The power was going to take a while to harness from the Chaos Emeralds. However if this creation were to work it could bring Danny's power over the edge once in a blue moon.

Danny came to see the doctor and find out what he was up to the past five days.

"I'm working on a way to spike a new potential in your power."

"So what like a Super Sonic Mode?" Danny asked.

"Exactly, you ever heard of the Golden Hedgehog, Super Sonic?"

"Oh! I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah, but even when it's finished the Chaos Containment Unit won't be perfect," Dr. Cooper looked at the small triangular battery on top of a tray surrounded by Pillars topped by the Chaos Emeralds. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing in the world is perfect. You know that."

"It will take time to finish it and then I'd need to find the Master Emerald to charge it again."

"How many times can I use it per charge?" Danny was just curious but the information could save the world.

"Once."

"Mm." Danny kept nodding for no apparent reason.

"Anyway I have some advice for you," Dr. Cooper turned his attention away from the CCU and towards Danny. "I know how it feels to see your friend die, but I learned that I could use that as inspiration to help people. Take Sonic for instance, up until you went back in time he couldn't tell Amy that he loved her before they died. You can use that as inspiration for wanting to protect people."Danny started to feel a little better. "This extends to salvation of people as well in the lighter sense of the term. Take Xavier for this instance. He was fighting you and the rest of the team against his will. Maybe you should try to save everyone under Evander's influence." With that Danny felt completely back to normal, better even.

"Thanks Doctor, I needed that." He said. With that he rushed into the school building as giddy as ever. Karen and Michael and his band mates took notice of their friend's sudden change in attitude. One minute it's like he just realized he's mortal the next it's like he's embracing his mortality and going to do all the things that make him happy. It freaked them out. Finally, Karen asked what happened to make him so despondent. Danny decided that since the mission was over why not tell her and the group about it?

Danny got Xavier, Michael, Karen, Chase, Logan, and Sierra. He first told Chase, Logan and Sierra that he, Karen, Michael, and Xavier were X-Rangers. He didn't want to prove it until after school, though, then he told the entire group about the adventure he had in the past.

"You're Sonic X, and you saw as Sonic the Hedgehog died?" Chase said. His hair was red and his eyes changed from blue to green, just like Danny's. His clothes included a red shirt for the Catching Fire movie, and blue jeans.

"Were you friends with Sonic?" Sierra asked. Her hair was black and her eyes were hazel. She had a white blouse and a denim skirt. She was of Hispanic descent.

"Almost instantly," Danny said. "I wish I could've saved him, but I was too distracted by Amy X. I took her down but she morphed back and I recognized her."

"Do you know from where?" Michael asked.

"No idea."

"How did they react when you told them they were going to die?" Karen asked.

"Sonic took it well and Tails and Knuckles were fine with it, Amy however, not so much, then I told Sonic when they were going to die."

"When were they going to die?" Logan asked

"Within five hours of him asking how long he had left."

"You were sent to the day they died?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sierra said. A call came on the X Morphers from Dr. Cooper. He said that his computer was getting at an X Morpher in the area, and it wasn't any of theirs. Amy X had come back to the future and she was right behind them.

A Long Lost Friend

Amy X jumped out of the Bushes and brought her hammer down. Danny jumped backwards and avoided the hammer impact. Everyone looked towards the noise and ran. In all this Chaos, Danny had the distraction that allowed him to Morph.

"Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" the armor slammed onto him and he charged. Amy X threw her hammer, and missing its target it hit the building. Danny tired to circle her but she moved in the same direction, towards the woods. The hammer reappeared in Amy X's hand, and Danny summoned the Sonic Sword. They clashed and their weapons were crossed they dodged the trees, separating every few minutes to get out of the way of an oncoming tree, then coming back to clash again. Eventually Danny pushed a little too hard and Amy X flew into a tree nowhere near where they were in the first place. Danny stopped when he saw her make contact with the tree. Her morph was broken and she returned to that not so familiar face that Danny saw in the past. He broke his morph and ran over to her.

An hour later they were waiting for the girl to wake up in the nurse's office. That's when she came to.

"Elizabeth?" Karen said. "Are you okay?" they had run a DNA test for a match and found her name as Elizabeth Harley. Danny didn't recognize the name until she woke up.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said. "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth, I'm Danny Freeman. We used to play together when we were little."

"Y-yes, I remember! Oh god! Danny I had no good reason to attack you, I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth, you said in the past that Amy was mad at me. Can you tell me why?" Elizabeth hung her head even lower.

"She's still angry, but not at you." She said. "She said that Sonic had betrayed her and it's his fault she's dead."

"If she only remembered." Danny Looked at Elizabeth's Morpher. He had an idea then but he'd need Amy and Sonic out at the same time, dangerous idea. He explained his idea to Sonic and he agreed conditionally.

"You never ask me to do something like this when she's angry." That was the deal. Danny told the idea to Elizabeth and she thought, even though the two of them were dead, it would still be dangerous for Sonic. However she saw no point in arguing against the only option they had, so she agreed to release Amy.

When Amy laid eyes on Sonic, she went into a blind furry and started to swing the hammer she died with randomly around at Sonic. Sonic had only one opening every five swings. Sonic took the fifth opening and went in to kiss Amy. That was the last thing Sonic thought himself doing in the many years since he met her.

"Sonic?" Amy said coming to her senses. "What am I… Oh no! Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Amy," Sonic said. "But the good news is now so are you."

"What happened?" Amy asked. Sonic explained everything, how his future self went to tell her he loved her after sixteen years, how the warehouse explosion killed them all, and, when Amy's ghost regained consciousness, how she started to resent Sonic.

"Sonic I'm so sorry!" Amy said. "I didn't realize you truthfully felt that way about me."

"Don't worry Amy," Sonic said. "And welcome to the team." Amy, Elizabeth, Shadow and Xavier were all admitted into the X-Rangers under separate teams than that of Danny, Karen and Michael and each other. Xavier was admitted to team Dark, and Elizabeth was put under team Rose. However there were eyes beyond the shadows around the corner.

The Fight for Power

Danny woke up the next day when he felt a pair of unwelcome eyes on him. He looked around to find out where they were but he couldn't locate the source of the vulnerable feeling. The feeling followed him around all day. Then it acted upon his weakness and out from the shadows leapt Blaze X. She grabbed him in front of Michael and whisked him away to the top of the School building. He didn't even have time to morph. Luckily Michael did.

"Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Knuckles X jumped to a really high point in the parking lot and glided for a punch to Blaze X's gut. She had Danny all tied up for the time being. He couldn't even reach his X Morpher. All he could do was wait for Michael to realize that Danny was stuck. Which actually was a while ago but, Blaze X was too good of a fighter for him. He had a hard time finding an opening let alone getting away with blowing by.

Then Michael had the perfect opening. He took it and Blaze X fell to the ground. Michael punched the rope and the entire thing snapped off. Danny was free to morph and help out Michael.

"Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Danny was ready to fight. He dashed around and caused a cyclone that Michael used to encircle Blaze X and take her down. When she transformed back Michael almost looked Shocked at what he had done. The girl had blue streaks in her blond hair, and her face was that of a cheerleader. Then the eyes flew open and Danny could see why Michael was shocked. Though he had never seen this girl, Danny knew this had to be Michael's girlfriend, Christine Archer.

"Michael?" Christine said. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't… remember anything?" Michael asked.

"I remember fighting the next X-Rangers… as one of them."

"Okay your memory isn't messed up then," Danny said. "I'm Michael's friend, Danny." After the introduction, Danny explained everything, how she had disappeared a few weeks ago, how she was turned against the X-Rangers, and how she and Blaze had become X-Rangers themselves. He also told her about the two of them being X-Rangers.

"Oh God!" Christine said. "Michael, I'm so sorry about this-"

"Don't apologize," Michael said. "You know I don't like being apologized to."

"I didn't," Danny said. "Oh, is Blaze still with you?" Christine checked her Morpher.

"Yeah, I can still Morph," She said.

"Good, welcome to the team." Out of the door on the roof rushed Elizabeth, Xavier, and Karen. When they couldn't find Blaze X, Michael explained what had happened with Christine. With the new member under the team's might, they went to check up on Dr. Cooper. Christine was admitted as a Team Rose member of the X-Rangers. Michael had never been happier to be with someone in his life.

Apocalypse Rising

The next week was filled with attacks on the city from Evander. Danny and the gang were in the middle of the biggest one when he saw Rouge X. He told Karen to take care of her and he went back to bashing the robots around him. Xavier helped him occasionally and they finally decided to fight back to back. Every robot that Xavier got on his spear, Danny slashed another with his sword.

"Flip me!" Danny said. They linked arms and Xavier lifted Danny off the ground and flung him to the other side. They turned there attention away from each other and to the robots.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Be prepared to pay me back just in case," Xavier said.

On the other side of the city Christine and Elizabeth were fighting back to back as well. The hammer smashed ten robots at one time, and Christine's Blaze Blaster took out entire mobs of them with a fireball. Then they had a mutual idea. Christine hopped onto the hammer and as Elizabeth swung Christine jumped off, spun in mid air, and fired randomly in all directions. That little maneuver must've taken down twenty five land robots, and fifty Airbots.

"Thanks for the lift," Christine said.

"You may need to return the favor," Elizabeth said. "Be ready."

Michael was fighting alone. This is where he learned of his weapon. He concentrated on his arm becoming a weapon and his fists got the ability to stretch beyond twenty miles combined. He stretched the "Knuckles Stretch Fists" and swung them in every way possible.

"Want to know who I am, eh?" he yelled. "I am Michael Webster, X-Ranger Knuckles." When Michael and the others joined up with Danny and Xavier, They went to help Karen with Rouge X. However, Professor Evander was complicating things a little. He was firing lasers at them all. If they hit they stung like sunburn, which made it complicated to get close to Rouge X. She got away, however Evander was left behind, and taken down. Just as his little craft hit the earth, Danny pulled him out, ready to punch him. But then a monster appeared in space.

"This isn't good!" Evander said. "That's Apocalypse! Time to go!"He flew away, and Dr. Cooper showed up on his Motorcycle.

"Guys!" Cooper said. "This is the biggest enemy humanity has ever seen! Apocalypse the Destroyer is basically the end of the world! If he makes contact with the planet the entire world is doomed!"

Danny understood. The world was coming to an end, right before their eyes.

The Revival of a Legend

Apocalypse was the ugliest creature Danny had ever seen. It looked like a red-scaled serpent with a horrendously disfigured Japanese dragon's head and arms with two claws each. Dr. Cooper got a good look at Danny and he came over. He tapped Danny's shoulder and handed him something. Danny looked at his hand and found the CCU.

"Doctor, is it even ready!?" Danny asked.

"It's ready all right," Cooper said. "Now more than ever, the world needs Super Sonic."

Danny knew he was right. With Cooper's instructions, Danny found the power source in his chest, and equipped the CCU to the edges of the hole left behind by the Battery, a small sphere of unnamable power. When the Battery went in, there was a surge of power throughout Danny's body. His armor changed from blue to gold, and the spikes on his helmet moved less down and more out, like Xavier's helmet. He now had a mask over his nose and mouth to protect them for space travel. Everyone was looking at Danny, who had become Super Sonic X. then, in a flash of golden light he flew for the sky, for space, and for Apocalypse.

The power radiating from his body kept his suit warm and free of ice. Finally Danny had left the atmosphere, and Apocalypse noticed him for the first time.

"A golden hedgehog and his human companion?" Apocalypse said. "Is this the most strength Earth can muster!?"

"Not the most!" Sonic said. "Just the best!"

"You'll regret coming to Earth during my time!" Danny yelled.

"Let's see how long you last against me!" Apocalypse exclaimed. The battle started with a fireball of continental size being fired at Danny. However it shrunk as it traveled, and could not reach Earth before dissolving entirely. Danny attacked with a blast of golden light to the flank of Apocalypse's face. The light stuck there for a minute and Danny had enough time to plow right into it. Apocalypse's Mouth remained open for a long time and Danny got an idea.

"Sonic, ever heard the stories of John Carter of Mars?" he said copying a line from the movie.

"Are you insane!?" Sonic replied. "He almost died under that monster!"

"Quick in, quick out, that's my plan." He dashed into the mouth and caused a golden explosion in the stomach which splattered Apocalypse's body. The bad news some of it was falling to earth. Danny rushed ahead of it and created a shield that turned anything that passed it to golden sparkles of dust which disintegrated on contact with the atmosphere. The pieces of Apocalypse's body flew past the shield collectively after about an hour. At which point the charge of the CCU had run out after the shield went down Danny was so happy he served his World in the ultimate way.

"We did it Sonic." He said with a smile on his face before falling to Earth.

"Yeah we did" Sonic responded. "… Danny? Danny can you hear me!?" But Danny had fallen unconscious. The bad part was they were falling for Earth at a fast rate. When Elizabeth realized that he wasn't slowing down, Xavier used Shadow's "Chaos Control" ability, dashed up to catch him and dashed to the nearest building to slow them down. He was lying on the ground for five minutes, almost lifeless, before he found himself able to breathe.

When he woke up, Danny found himself looking into Elizabeth's closed eyes. He felt her soft lips on his and he knew she was giving him his first kiss. She broke off, looked at the surprised expression on Danny's face and started to cry with happiness.

"Thank you," Danny said. "I might have died if it weren't for that."

"Any time you need one, Danny," Elizabeth said. Everyone saw around saw that Danny was alive and rejoiced, though Karen still had a few concerns.

"But Evander is still out there," she said. "We may not have this peace for long."

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts," Xavier said. "We've earned a break by now."

And that is how their lives a s X-Rangers began.


End file.
